Love and Fame
by Musicmaniac2222
Summary: Trish Gets the gang tickets to a huge concert and Austin gets discovered by a big star.They then travel to Hollywood for 2 weeks, to record a demo. Will Austin start to feel something for Ally? Will Austin become a Celebrity?
1. The knitting Factory

**I don't own Austin and Ally. And I don't own The Knitting Factory, because it is a real company. **

It was just a normal day at sonic boom. Ally was at her desk, running the store while her dad was out of town on business.

The store was normal. Not to busy, not to quiet.

She was about to go write in her book, when she heard a huge crash form the practice room and ran up the stairs.

"Austin! Dez! What are you doing?" She said as she ran into the room.

There standing in front of here was the biggest mess of peanut butter she'd ever seen.

"You guys! There's no eating in the store! Where on earth did you get all this Peanut butter and why is it all over the floor?"

"We were just having a peanut butter eating contest, when Nez decided he wanted to roll around in it!" Austin said.

She had to admit he looked cute trying to get Peanut Butter out of his hair. "This is gonna take forever to clean up!" she screamed.

"Yes, but now the room smells like peanuts!" Said Dez.

As usual Austin and ally looked at Dez like he was crazy (which he is). Then in through the door comes Trish.

"Guess who got a job at the knitting factory?" She yells. "No way!" Austin and Dez scream.

"They have the best deals on tickets to concerts! One time I got a Lady Ga-Ga ticket from them and it was only like $40!" Said Dez.

The Knitting factory was a Store that sold Discounted Concert tickets. Ally couldn't believe Trish had got a job there. "That's Awesome! Do we get a friend discount?" Says Austin.

"Well, Guess what Four friends are going to see Tina Heart in live concert next Saturday?" None of them could believe what they were hearing.

"YOU DIDN'T. YOU GOT US TICKETS?" Ally screamed.

"I did!" Said Trish. "Oh my gosh! Im so excited! Its gonna be so sick!" Austin and Nez automatically start rocking out on air guitars and sing along to Tina's hit single "Let's get crazy".

"Um, none us are going until we clean up this MESS!" Said ally.

They all agreed and started to clean up the mess. By noon the room looked cleaner then it had before they had started to eat peanut butter!

In no time at all Saturday was there and they were all pumped. Earlier that week they had all made T- Shirts and posters because they were huge fans.

They all met up at 5:00 so they could be in line by 6:00. The concert was going to start at eight and go until around Midnight.

They met up at the Sonic Boom.

"Hey guys!" Said ally, as she came down he stairs in here concert attire. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on her black concert T and some jeans with the cutest black Uggs. Austin had to admit she looked pretty hot.

"Hey…" Said Austin in a nervous voice. He had never ever been nervous talking to ally. What was going on? "Hey! Are ready for the time of your life?" Said Trish.

They were all dressed similar with there black concert T's. "Yes! Thank you so much for doing this Trish! Hey, where are the posters?" "Oh their in Dez's car. He put them in there before we came."

So they all grabbed their money and Nez grabbed his keys and they all went and hopped into Dez's Bright yellow jeep.

For some reason Austin wanted to sit by ally more then usual

. They were going to grab dinner before they went there, so they had to hurry. They were all super excited and ready for a night of fun.

**Hope you enjoyed my story! Ill have the next chapter up by tomorrow!**

**Review! :D**


	2. Red Lobster

**I do not own Austin and Ally. Or Red Lobster! :)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews you guys! I hope I get more! Enjoy!**

Trish and Dez sat in the front of the jeep, while Austin and ally squished into the two back seats.

Austin could smell her perfume. It was something tropical, like pineapples or coconuts He couldn't decide, so he just sat there, dozing off. "Austin? Austin!" He could hear someone calling his name.

"Austin? Are you all right? You look confused, but happy!" Said ally. "Haha, yeah sorry. Just imagining how amazing the concert will be!" He said.

"Im so excited! I could just scream!" Said Trish. All of a sudden out of nowhere there was a high-pitched scream.

Dez swerved the car, but got back on the road. "TRISH!" they all screamed

. "Sorry I couldn't help myself. I told you I was going to scream! Oh and I kind of got fired from the Knitting Factory, so this is the only concert we will be going to…" Everyone in the car wasn't very surprised.

Ally looked over at Austin. "His hair looks cute that way." She thought to herself. "Wait did I just think that? I've never liked Austin! What's going on?" She suddenly felt sick

. She tried to scoot away from Austin, but there wasn't much room too.

"So where are we going to eat?" Asked Dez. "My dad has this restaurant that sells fish tails and lobster claws. We should eat there!"

As always Dez had said something completely out of the ordinary. "Um how about Red lobster?" suggested Ally. "Oh! I love that place! Lets go there!" shouted Austin.

So the gang agreed on there. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence from the back seat of the car, they finally pulled up to Red Lobster.

It had red and blue walls on the outside, with a giant lobster (which was red) sign and the words Red Lobster in huge letters. They all got out of the car, made sure they had everything they needed, and walked inside.

Inside there was a waiting area with doors that opened into the main serving area, which was next to the kitchen where they cooked all the food.

There was also a Bar and several flat screen TV's displaying football games and news channels to entertain while eating.

Ally recognized that it was underwater or seafood themed right as they walked in because there where light blue walls with seaweed and sea shells lining the walls.

She let her eyes scan the walls until her eyes met with Austin's. She couldn't tell how long he had been staring at her.

He had a confused look on his face, probably wondering why she was staring at walls.

The confused look automatically turned to a bright red face as Austin realized Ally had caught him staring. He couldn't help it. She looked gorgeous.

She blushed and turned a opposite direction to avoid embarrassment.

Suddenly, a short girl wit black hair came up to them and showed them to their tables, through he door.

As soon as they entered they all where astonished. It was crazy. It's was like a wall of colors and smells swallowed them up and took to paradise. The seats where puffy and red.

There were cute sea themed tables and waitresses dressed as sailors, as they served fresh seafood

. And he smell. Oh the smell. A array of scents and fragences drifted through the room like wind on a stormy night. They smelled everything from crab to deep fried shrimp.

Their mouths watered.

They sat down at he table and where given menu's, and then left alone. Ally poured herself some water and downed in one drink. "Someone's thirsty!" said Trish.

"Yeah, yeah. So you guys like his place? I think its great!" Ally remarked. They all took a moment to look around and all agreed. "I love it!" Said Austin.

"She's so smart to pick a place like this" He thought. "Smart, pretty Ally…Wow Austin snap out of it!" He thought to himself.

All he needed was a splash of water to wake himself up. But he was already getting lost in her chocolate eyes. Then he picked up his glass, and splashed himself in the face. "Austin! What the heck are you doing?" Screamed Ally.

"Um I needed to cool off" he said calmly.

"You are one messed up chipmunk." Said Dez. "Ok yes, maybe you need to cool off. But why would you splash water in you face? Especially here!" Said Trish.

"I don't know." Said Austin in a quiet voice. Everyone was giving Austin weird looks now. Why had he done that? Then the waiter showed up. "Can I take your order?" He said.

Wait. Ally recognized that voice.

She quickly turned to see who it was and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Ally?"

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! I should have the next chapter up in the next couple days, or maybe even tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**

**Review! :)**


	3. Author's Note

**SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING!**

I have had a lot of homework! I promise I will get the next chapter

Up soon! I have 2 weeks of for Christmas break starting tomorrow! So I will have a lot if time to catch up!

Probably wondering who ally meets at the restaurant… Guess your going to have to wait and find out…. **Ok HINT:** He's a guy that is going to make Austin jealous.

Hope you enjoy my next few chapters! Thanks for all the nice reviews! Il try to make my chapters longer so you guys have more to read!

Thanks! :)P


	4. Interesting dinner

"Jake?" Ally asked, very surprised.

"Oh! Hey ally!" said Jake. Ally couldn't believe it. Her ex, and first boyfriend was standing there.

She had to cough to keep from laughing. He looked hilarious in his little sailor outfit. She had no idea why he would be working here.

Him and Ally had gone out a month ago, and ally had never gone out with anyone before. She broke up with him because she didn't really feel comfortable around him, like she thought she was. So they didn't really talk at school, until Austin and her wrote that hit song, and he stopped her in the hall. She remembered it like yesterday, It was really awkward, but she felt like they were becoming friends again, which was good.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh I got a job here. It's pretty good paying and I like seafood, so it's a win, win I guess!" He said.

Ally glanced over at Austin. He was looking at Jake with a sort of scowl, like Jake had done something horrible. His eyes met hers almost instantly. They stared at each other, and seemed to be lost in the moment. Then ally heard something.

"Ally!" Said Jake. "Are you ok?" he asked suddenly. " Oh yeah im fine, thanks!" She managed to say.

She had never noticed how amazing Austin's eyes where. Like a cup of hot coco. The kind that melts in your mouth.

She suddenly realized she was staring at Austin again. Everyone was looking at her in confusion.

"Ally!" Trish yelled waving her hands in ally's face. "Wha-what?" She stuttered. "Oh, sorry." She said. Austin looked embarrassed, but he was smiling to himself.

Jake was laughing. "Are you going to order?" They all ordered a seafood pizza and some cokes and shared them. They talked, laughed, and jumped in excitement for the Tina heart concert.

After they had finished, Jake appeared at the table, as if he had been watching them eat, and had saw them finish. "Here's the bill." He said with a quirky smile. "Thanks." Said ally, forcing herself to smile.

After they had broken up, she had still kinda liked him for a while. Why wasn't she feeling that way? She hadn't liked many other guys…It couldn't be…But all she could think of, was those chocolate eyes.

They all spilt the price of the bill, thanked Jake again, and headed out the door. As soon as they reached the jeep, she jumped into the back, and secretly smirked when Austin was the first to squeeze in next to her.

"Im so excited for the concert!" said Dez. "Anyone want a donut?"

Everyone glanced at Dez, as he pulled a box of donuts, that seemed way to big to fit in his backpack. "Dez, first of all what is wrong with you?" Asked Trish. "And second, we JUST ate!" She yelled.

Dez looked down, realizing his stupidity, and they all chuckled. "Alright, who's ready for a amazing concert?" Screamed Austin.

They all screamed, as Dez started the car and they started driving down the road to, what was soon to be one of the best nights of their lives.


	5. Concert arrival

The group of four pulled into a parking lot the size of 5 football fields. They parked in-between a red minivan and a truck that was all decked out in decorations that said TINA HEART IS AMAZING!

She could tell they weren't the only serious fans her! The second they got out of the car, their eardrums almost burst. There was screaming, crying, laughing and People running all over the place.

They're had to be at least 3,000 people here and it wasn't even quite 6:00 yet.

She glanced over to see that all three of her friends had their ears plugged, because it was so loud. "You guys are going to have to get used to this you know." Said Ally. "After all, this is a Tina Heart concert!" Both Trish and Austin unplugged their ears, but Dez still hadn't.

"Dez." Trish said. "You can unplug your ears now. Its not even that loud!" She raised her voice so he could hear her.

"Oh im not plugging my ears. Im cleaning them! I have the 32nd biggest earwax collection in the state!" Said Dez. The people that were walking by gave Dez a look like he was crazy.

"You wish your earwax collection was as big as mine!" He yelled as the couple walked by, which made them walk faster so they could get away.

"We better get in line if we want tickets." Said Austin, trying to make a point." "Oh yeah. He's right. Let's go!" Said ally.

The group of friends found there way across the parking lot by squeezing them selves through the biggest crowd of crazy fans they had ever seen. They finally managed to find the back of the line. It went all the way around the building twice.

They could hear other fans saying, "We are never going to get tickets!" They were so glad they had gotten free ones from Trish.

They made there way to the back entrance were you go to get in if you have prepaid tickets. Trish handed the man the tickets as they all shuffled through one by one.

Dez couldn't seem to figure out how to work the lever thing you walk through. "But Ally, it's not working!" Only to realize he was pushing it wrongs way the whole time.

They stepped into the entrance. It was comfortable looking off stage area. The walls were a light green color and there were brown leather couches. There was only a small group of people hanging out in there when they walked in. The friends sat in the room for an hour trying to entertain themselves by talking about their excitement and playing rock paper scissors until they couldn't feel their hands.

Almost as soon as the clock struck 7:45, an employee ushered them through a dark hallway and through a door marked Pre-paided seating. They found them selves on a high balcony that was above all the other ground seats and gave a great view of the stage and the band on it.

They were all tuning, and getting ready for the big night. They could almost feel the excitement in the air. They were all handed back there tickets, in-order to find the correct seating. Unfortunately, Trish hadn't gotten them seats together. They had been paired off into groups of two. Ally looked at her Card, which read A4. She glanced over at Trish's card, which said B6.

Now she was curious.

Would she be sitting with Dez or Austin? She was secretly hoping it was Austin. She had noticed lately, she had been more attracted to Austin then usual. The way his hair was always perfect and his amazing brown eyes.

"Austin! Were are you sitting?" She asked in a cool tone.

She saw Austin glance at his card and then to hers. He flashed a quiet smile, and lifted his head. "By you, I think!" He said with hope.

Ally should have known she would sit by Austin. Trish had liked Dez for a while now. She just knew that Trish had set this up. "Trish." She whispered to her. "I know what you did. She said quietly.

Trish just winked as her and Dez went to there seats.

She turned to see Austin waited for her. "Shall we?" he asked with a brilliant smile." Of-course! Im super excited!" She practically screamed. They found their seats, just as the lights dimmed, and all colors of retro lights covered the stage.

And then it happened.

Tina Heart walked on stage. The whole stadium went Crazy. She looked across the sea of people, and saw so many signs and colors it almost hypnotized her. She and Austin started clapping and screaming. As soon as the crowd died down (as much as a concert crowd can die down), she got a real chance to look at Tina.

She was wearing a very cute dress. It was purple, tight and sleeveless. It was covered in sequins and went down to a little bit above her knees. And it looked great with some silver strapped 5inch heels. Plus her hair was curled and dyed black and brown. She looked gorgeous.

" I wish I could look like that." She thought to herself." Then maybe I could get more attention from guys." She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Austin whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. Had he heard her? Had she laughed out loud? "Oh nothing." She said, very embarrassed.

Tina started her first song. It was her hit single "Hard to be loved by you." People all over the place were rocking out and singing along. She looked over part way through the song. Austin was humming along and smiling. He looked so happy, like he was having a great time.

It was at this moment Ally realized she might like Austin.

But he wouldn't ever like her back. Would he? She tried to tune it out of her, and listen to the song, but it was hard to focus. Eventually, she could feel Austin looking at her. It was hard to not look over but she managed.

She looked over at Dez and Trish. They were standing very close and rocking out. "They are so cute together!" She thought.

Tina finished her song, and Austin and Ally both clapped as loud as they could. "That was great!" He yelled. He turned to look down at her and their eyes locked.

"I wonder what he's thinking about." Thought Ally. He stared at her for a while and just smiled. She turned away and blushed.

This was going to be a long concert.


	6. Author's Note contest

SORRY GUYS! I've had a lot going on! With all the pressures of 2nd semester, I cant keep up! I have soooo much homework! But I promise…. More writing is on the way!

Ok so here's the deal…Im not sure how fast I want the relationship to go! Any suggestions? Because it's never good to rush into a relationship, because that ruins the story!

Oh and one more thing! Im having a little contest… write a little paragraph in the reviews and tell me why you love Austin and Ally! And the winner with the best reason/ paragraph, will become a major character in my story! Don't forget to mention your name!

GOOD LUCK!

-Musicmaniac2222


	7. Tina Heart?

**Hey guys! What goes on? **

**I want to thank all you guys who entered my contest! I've been reading through through them I think a lot of them and really great! I'm going to keep the contest going for a few more days. Don't be afraid to express why you love Austin and Ally! Hope you enjoy my newest chapter! I'm going to announce the winner in my next chapter! Good Luck!**

**Also if you are confused, the story switches characters thoughts or POV's at different times, so watch for that.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are great. ;))**

As the concert went on, the group of friends became more and more pumped.

The crowds were crazy, as Tina performed her songs. The music was amazing and the stage was beautiful. Ally wished that this night would never end.

As Tina started her last song, ally couldn't help but smile, this was her favorite song by Tina.

It was called "Forever in love". When ally was in middle school, that song was the one thing that still made her believe that you can find the right person for you. As the song went on, Ally shut her eyes and swayed to the music.

_So, well be together forever,_

_Holding me close is what you do_

_No love is as strong_

_Without you I feel wrong_

_Hopefully ill we will be_

_Together forever_

Suddenly, Ally could feel someone watching her. You open her eyes and glanced over at Austin. He was looking at her and he had a smile on his face.

"Ally, I'm having a great time. I'm glad we all got to do this together." He said smiling down at her. Ally didn't know what to say. She froze. "He looks so cute." She thought.

The white lights from the stage were making his eyes sparkle and his smile was amazing. She was about to say something, when Trish walked over.

"Hey you guys I think we should get out of here a little early. We really don't want to get caught up in the after concert traffic." Trish mentioned.

"Oh your right. That would be a nightmare." Ally said. Then Dez skipped on over, with all of their things and gave them all a goofy smile. "Dez, your so weird." Laughed Ally. She was chuckling to her-self when you accidentally snorted.

Not even a small one. Like a huge laugh snort.

She was so embarrassed. Her face turned Bright pink and she sighed, "I only do that when I'm alone!" She screamed in her mind. She looked over to see Austin with a smirk on his face.

She blushed and turned to Trish. "Let's get out of here." She whispered.

The four friends squeezed through the rows of fans and made for the exit, that lead out of the balcony. When something bad happened.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out to watch my concert! I hope you guys had a great time! Thanks again!" and she walked off stage. People where already getting up to leave.

She only had one thought.

Run.

The four tried to rush out and all got to the waiting room outside the balcony.

Then a crowd of people came and the four got pushed through a door into a dark room and the door was pushed closed.

"Goodness! People these days! They have no feelings!" Screamed Trish. She tried to pry the door open, but there were to many people, and the door was blocked off.

Dez went and felt the wall for a light switch. As soon he found he flipped it on. "Wow." Laughed Trish. Ally had fallen over on top of Austin when they had gotten pushed into the room.

Ally was directly on top of him. She looked into his eyes and for a moment they smiled. Then she snapped back into reality and scrambled off of him.

"Sorry Austin." She apologized. She blushed and turned to Trish who had a smirk on her face. "We are never going to get out of here." Said Trish, whose smirk turned to a frown.

"Maybe we can try that door over there. Suggested Austin as he got off the floor. The room had blue walls and there was a brown couch, and a counter with a mini fridge and a small plastic plant. And there was a door over in the corner. "I think this is a waiting room for people who are performing or helping her." Said Ally.

"Well we should at least try to get out of here. I don't want to stay in here my whole life." Said Trish. Austin went over to the door and opened. The door led down a hallway with lots of doors and at the end there was a curtain looking thing. "Austin, I think we are backstage." Said ally in a worried tone. "We shouldn't be back here. We are going to get caught!"

Continued Ally. "We need to go!" Ally glanced around. There didn't seem to be anyone around and she couldn't hear anything. "We will be fine. Let's just find a exit." Said Austin. He started walking, while looking at Ally with a smile, when suddenly ran into someone.

"Oh no." Ally held her breath.

Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Ally heard a voice say. Wait. She most definitely recognized that voice. It couldn't be.

"Tina heart?" she heard Austin say. "Oh my god." was all Ally could think. "Oh my gosh! Your Tina Heart!" said Trish. "Yes, well I'm pretty sure I know who I Am." Chuckled Tina.

"Who are you guys anyway?" she asked while helping Austin up. Ally couldn't help but feel jealous. Austin was staring at her like she was Megan Fox. She tried to ignore it by turning so she was only facing Tina.

"We got pushed into that room, by the huge crowd of people." Ally said pointing over to room they had just came from. "Oh! Well I know a way out, Follow me!" Said Tina, taking a drink off water from her water bottle. Ally could tell Tina was exhausted. Ally would be too if she had done a two hour long concert

She couldn't even believe that Tina Heart was showing them the exit.

I mean **Tina heart was helping them. **

Her head was spinning. "Hey Ally." Said Austin, snapping her out of her trance. "Hmm…Oh what?" she said. "Can you help my with the new song when we got back to Sonic Boom." He asked. "Yeah sure I have some new lyrics in mind and i…" Ally laughed.

She knew actually what Austin was doing.

He was trying to get Tina to notice they were songwriters. "You guys are songwriters?" asked Tina, as they all walked down a long hallway full of wood doors. "Yeah! We are like a team. She writes the songs and I perform them, Dez makes my videos and Trish manages me!" He said pointing out his friends one at a time.

"I actually made a pretty famous video a couple month's back." He mentioned.

"Wait are you Austin Moon? I saw your video! You're a great singer. I'd love to work with you sometime! My record company has been looking for someone young and fresh! Here's my number!" She said smiling and digging into her pocket. "Do you have a pen?" she asked.

Austin was completely mute. She was pretty sure he was mute with shock. Ally glanced at Trish. "Um…I have a pen." Trish stuttered, while handing her a red pen, she had in her purse. She could tell everyone was a little shocked and surprised.

Tina took the pen, wrote a number on a piece of paper. After attempting to hand the paper to Austin and getting no response, she handed it to Ally and smiled. "Give me a call!" she said as they got to the end of the hall. There was a sign at the top of a door that said EXIT in huge green letters. "Thanks Tina. Your pretty!" said Dez.

He seemed extremely normal, which didn't surprise her because Dez is a weirdo.

"Um…Thanks?" Bye guys!" she waved with a smile. Those of them that could talk, thanked her and stepped out into the front doors that led to the parking lot. There weren't that many people they're anymore, just a few people who probably also got trampled by the huge crowds.

Their dreams were falling into place and as Ally held the number in her hand she smiled.


	8. Where is it?

**Um, just another disclaimer: I Don't own Austin and ally, But I do own my own characters (Alex, Alyssa) and more you will meet later!**

**AHHHH! All right here it comes…the winner of my contest is…. (There will be more contests, because I can never have enough characters!) Austin Ally Lover! (Alex ) Thank you everyone who participated in my small contest! And Alex, you are going to become a major character in my story! Your character will come into the story in the next chapter or the one after that! Remember, don't stop reviewing! I can always use the advice or praise! I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 by the way, now its Austin's POV!**

Austin was woken up by Ally, as she moved to a more comfortable position. He blinked a couple times, until his vision wasn't so blurry and looked around.

Where was he? He realized he was in the back of Dez's Jeep, and they were parked in front of Sonic boom. He looked around the car. Trish and Dez where crashed out in the front seats of the Jeep and Ally was curled up, with her head on Austin's chest, in the back seat.

He couldn't help but smile. She looked so adorable when she slept. He watched her for while, just trying to stay in the moment forever. His feelings for Ally had gotten stronger over the past month.

He liked Ally. But he wouldn't tell anyone (except maybe Dez) because he didn't want to risk losing a friendship like he and Ally had. He turned at looked into the distance.

He searched his mind for answers about what had happened last night. After Tina Heart gave them her phone number, the four friends had gone out to celebrate. They had dessert at a fancy little cafe called Some Girls Cupcakes, and then they went to a nightclub in down town Miami called Mix up.

He smiled at the thought of Ally's awful dancing.

He turned back to look at Ally but she was already looking up at him with a smile on her face. "What time is it? Where are we?" she asked with a confused tone. He chuckled. "We are just parked outside Sonic Boom. We just camped out here after last nights fun-fest!" He said with a smile.

" And it's only 9." A look of relief swept over Ally's face. "Oh good. We should probably wake up the others." She said with a smirk.

"You know Ally," he said as he sat up. "I had an amazing time yesterday. I'm really glad we did this together." He said. He saw her blush and realized his slip in words. "Well, I mean all of us." He rushed to say, before he started to turn red. "No, yeah totally." She said with slight disappointment in her voice.

Ally stretched her hand forward to tap Trish, when Dez woke up. "Where are we? Why does everything smell like chicken nuggets?" He asked in confusion. Austin explained where they were, as Ally woke up Trish and did the same. Ally glanced over at the guys. Dez was pulling chicken nuggets out of his pockets, and him and Austin were eating them.

"Boys will be boys." She said with a laugh. They all got out of the car and walked into Sonic Boom.

(**Changes to ally's POV)** Everything looked the same as she had left it. Her and Trish went to change into something more comfy (Trish had planned on spending the night anyway), while Austin and Dez called their parents to explain where they were.

Just as ally had changed, she head Austin calling upstairs. "Hey ally, me and Dez got to go! We'll try to stop by later, to work on that new song! Finally! Im going to be famous!" He called. She called goodbye and then waited for the door to shut. As soon as she heard the door close, she screamed.

"Trish!" she yelled. "What do you want !" asked a very mad Trish, as she came around the corner. Trish was wearing a cute mermaid costume and her hair was all fuzzy and crimped, with a golden crown on her head. "Um, before I tell you, why are dressed as mermaid?" Ally asked with a bit of confusion in her voice. "Oh, I got a job at the kid birthday party palace down the street. It's called Kidding around." Said Trish.

"I have work there in a hour." She explained. Ally gave her a weird look, as she crossed the room to get a vitamin water from the fridge.

"Why are you in the costume now then?" she asked in curiosity. "Oh well, it takes a while to break in this beyond uncomfortable costume." She said with a groan.

"Oh, ok well im going to work on my newest song! I can't believe we are going to work with Tina Heart and maybe get signed to a record company!" Ally squealed as she made her way over to her cute purple purse.

She reached in and grabbed her songbook. It was a muddy brown color with a pink A etched into it. She flipped through her book to grab the piece of paper with Tina's number on it.

She kept flipping.

And flipping.

Nothing was there. "Um Trish, do you have Tina's number?" She asked in a rush. This wasn't happening. "No, you didn't give it to me. Don't tell me you lost it Ally no!" said Trish.

Ally went through her book again and then her purse. Nothing. It simply wasn't there. "Well, maybe it's in the car, or you dropped it in the store?" suggested Trish.

"The car! That's probably where it is! You check the store and ill check the car!" Ally said as she rushed out the door.

She was almost to the bottom of the stairs, when she tripped over the second to last step. She braced herself for a rough hit, but just as she was sure she was about to hit the floor, she felt someone catch her.

She looked up, secretly hoping it might be Austin, only to see a taller boy with hazel eyes looking down at her, with a smile. "Are you alright?" he asked with a smirk. Dallas. Ally couldn't help but chuckle. "Hi Dallas." She said with a smile.

She had liked Dallas for a while. Ever since he had started working at the cell phone accessory cart. She could have sat at the food court, and watched him stock I-phone cases all day. But, as she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel like something was different.

"Thanks for catching me! That could have been bad!" she said. "No problem! Just lucky I was here when I was!" he smirked. Ally smiled and just as she was about to walk away, she felt someone's hand go around her wrist and pull her back.

It was just Dallas.

"Oh, um before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" he asked with hope in his eyes. Ally just looked at him in surprise and almost anger.

She was mad. She had liked him for months, and he now decides to ask her out? And when she now has feelings for Austin? She didn't know what to do. So she did what any other girl would do.

"Im not sure what I have planned for tonight, but ill call you ok?" she asked. "Yeah totally!" Said Dallas. Just as Dallas was about to walk away and exit the store, Ally felt a strange surge of guilt. "Oh Dallas!" she yelled after him. She knew she was going to regret this. "Turns out, now that I think about it, im actually free tonight." She could see his face turn into a huge smile. "Pick you up ay 6?" he said. "Yeah sure!" she said with a smile that felt fake.

As he exited the store Ally tried to convince herself it would be fine. As soon as he was gone, she ran out of the store to the car.

She opened the car door, and rushed in, she cleared all the trash from the club and the concert out of the jeep and searched everywhere, only to not find any papers with Tina's number on them.

OK, so now it was time to freak.

"Trish!" she yelled as she rushed in. "Please tell me you found something!" she asked in hope. Trish turned around, and Ally could tell by here face it wasn't good. "Well, I've been looking around the trumpets and piano's, but nothing. You really don't remember where it went?" Trish asked. Ally was stumped. Austin's whole career was on that piece of paper. I mean where else are they going to get Tina Hearts phone number. They were lucky to even have bumped into her at the concert. This wasn't good. Her first instinct was to call Austin.

"Hey mom!" called Austin as he entered his house. It looked the same. The green walls always felt welcoming. "Austin!" he heard his mom walking out of the laundry room.

"How was the concert sweetie?" she asked with concern. "Oh it was great! Tina Heart was amazing! And her concert, even more so! I had the best time, and all because of al…." but he stopped himself. "All my friends!" he managed to stutter out. Had he almost said Ally?

"Im going to call Dez! Ill be down in a second!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs. He ran into his room, flopped down on his bed and called Dez.

"Helloazoo?" answered Dez. "Um yeah, hey!" Austin replied to that weird greeting. "What up, Austin?" asked Dez. "Um what's that noise?" he asked. There was a weird, crackle noise coming from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, im just crushing Oreo's to put in my pasta." He said, in a completely normal tone. "Um, well besides that weird comment, I have big news!" said Austin. "Oh! What! WHAT?" Dez basically screamed. "I like Ally." Austin whispered into the phone. "Dude I already new that." Said Dez. Austin couldn't believe it. "What are you talking about?" Austin asked. "Dude, you should have seen yourself last night. It was pretty obvious." Dez said, as his Oreo smashing got louder.

"Seriously! Oh crap that's…" Austin stopped. "Dude she's calling. I will call you back." He told Dez. "Ok, talk to you in a bit. I might not pick up though. Im making Oreo Pasta!" he laughed all giddy.

Austin ignored that last weird comment, and ended that call, so he could talk to Ally. "Hello?" he asked, trying not to sound to happy. "Austin, I can't find the phone number." He heard a scared Ally say. The smile quickly turned to a frown.

" You, what?"

**OH! cliffhanger! What's gonna happen! (Haha, as if i don't already know!)**

**Hope you liked it! I tried to make it a Tad longer! Any way's, REVIEW! Because the more reviews, the longer chapters and the more contests! -Musicmaniac2222**

**1.(From the other chapter) that song, Hard To Be Loved By You, was written by my cousin Amy Whitcom and her band the Whits! She was on the SING OFF! It was on ABC. Look her up!**

** girls cupcakes, is a real cupcake stores name! And the cupcakes ARE AMAZING!**

** ideas for my story? Private Message ME!**

**AHHHHH! Ok you guys. I just wanted to thank you for giving me reviews! It's AWESOME! And I also wanted to tell you that I found out something really awesome!**

**You know that feeling when you have to wait a WHOLE FREAKING WEEK for a new Austin and Ally episode. You can go on you-tube like 6-7 days early and WATCH THE EPISODES EARLY! It's awesome! The people who normally post these videos are DisneyVampires and Disneyepisodes1.**

**Look them up! (I recommend DisneyVampires personally)**

**YOUR WELCOME! :)**


	9. Big News

**Hey guys! What up?**

** Again…Sorry for the late updates. Since I have your attention, I should probably clear something up.**

** I am not the kind of goody-two shoes that updates everyday without delay (oh, that rhythmed!).**

**After I write a chapter, I don't write a new one for several days, but the new chapters will come! I swear! I've figured out my plot for basically the whole story, so BE EXCITED PEOPLE! Because it's freaking AMAZING!**

**Small shout out to: Chelsea**

**YES! Amy is Indeed my cousin! And guess what! She is coming down in a little while to perform with my choir, that im in, in my hometown! And here's the good news… If you are interested…I COULD GET YOU A AUTOGRAPH. But you have to make sure you get your friends to review, and KEEP reviewing!**

**Alrighty! Please enjoy my newest chapter! ;))))**

**By the way: It starts in Austin's POV**

"You what?" he asked in shock. "I can't find it anywhere! I really looked everywhere! Trish is still looking around the store, but I doubt she will find anything." Said Ally with a tone of disappointment.

"Ally! How could you just go and lose Tina Hearts number? That number was basically the doorway to my stardom, and someday successful career!" he was almost screaming through the phone at her.

He could here Ally start to sniffle. "Oh god, Ally I didn't mean to…" but he was stopped by the noise of the phone going dead. She had hung up on him.

"How do I get myself into these situations anyway?"" he asked himself, flopping down on his bed. Then he remembered. A huge smile grew across his face, as relieve flowed over him. "I know where the number is!"

**(Now Ally)**

After hanging up on Austin, she was on the verge of tears. She tried to shake herself out of it. She should be mad, not sad. I mean, Austin was blaming her for losing it, when it could have easily been any of them, that had lost the number in the first place. It just didn't seem right, for him to be mad.

She knew it was going to be hard to stay mad at him though. I mean liking him and all. Argg.

Why was life so complicated? Couldn't she just have the number, without losing it and not like Austin so much? They could go on with their normal (yet crazy) lives and be happy. Plus, liking Austin was complicated, since they were partners and that's all he saw between the two of them.

"Ally, you look slightly mad." Trish said coming around the corner. "No Trish, im trilled that I lost the number that could have changed Austin's life, and im so happy that he's way mad at me for losing it" she said with a little to much sarcasm.

She was about to walk over the counter and write all this in her book, when Austin and Dez came running in to Sonic Boom and by the looks of it, they were both freaking out.

"We have the number!" Austin screamed.

Ally flinched at the sight of Austin. She did her best not to make eye contact, and used her best mad tone. "This better not be a joke, because im already mad as it is." She sharply replied.

Austin have her a disappointed look. "Well, Dez had it in his pocket the whole time. Remember? You told him to hold it while you were trying to dance at the nightclub. Did no one even think to call Dez?" asked Austin in surprise.

Ally was relieved to here this. "Um, well I was going to, but then I got held up by someone, and got distracted." Ally admitted, sheepishly. Austin glanced at her curiously.

She slowly, lifted her eyes, to meet his and she admittedly felt guilt. He looked like a puppy. A cute one, she had to admit. "Who?" Austin asked, as he walked over and handed ally the precious piece of paper. Ally folded it carefully, and then placed it in her book.

"No-one." She tried to avoid the question, but he pushed her for answers.

** (Austin's view)** "Fine! It was Dallas." Ally admitted.

Austin's look of curiosity, turned to a slight frown, and he tried to hide it. He had never really like Dallas. At first it was because he, was almost as popular as Austin at school, and took alot of the ladies attention. But once Ally had taken a liking to him, it had become a rivalry.

He didn't want to imagine Ally with any guy but him. And Dallas just didn't seem right for her.

"Oh…" he sighed quietly. "What did he want?" asked Dez, in a British accent. After the weird looks at Dez and died down, Ally explained. "Well, he asked me to the movie's tonight." Ally said, avoiding Austin's eyes altogether.

"Really!" screamed Trish. Ally half smiled, half frowned. Austin was about ready to explode.

Dallas.

A date with Ally.

His Ally.

For some reason she didn't look extremely happy about it. It made him curious. "Yeah, so I can't hang tonight. Sorry guys!" she said quietly.

Jealously was building inside him. For once, he wished he was Dallas. "Well, since we are all together, who wants to call Tina heart?" said Trish, while grinning a huge smile. The four agreed and made there way the music room.

Austin grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her back towards him. " Listen Ally, im so sorry, I yelled at you. I didn't mean to, I was just mad at myself." he admitted. "It's OK Austin. I forgive you. I mean, it's no-one's fault!" she said smiling up at him. He felt the urge to lean in and kiss her, but the moment was ruined when Dez yelled down the stairs at them.

"Get up her, you ninja grapes!" "Did he just say ninja grapes?" asked Austin in confusion."Um, yeah..." chuckled Ally. Ally grabbed Austin's hand and led him upstairs. He grinned a little. He felt fireworks every time they touched. Like static electricity had shocked him.

It felt…good.

One they got upstairs, they all sat in a circle, Ally got the number out of her book and Trish dialed using her I phone. They all wore goofy smiles, as Trish put it on speaker and set it on the table. Every ring brought a whole new level of anticipation.

When someone answered, they all jumped." Hello?" It was a girly voice, but it wasn't Tina's, Austin could tell.

"Hi, um who is?" Trish asked politely. "This is Tina Heart's manager. Can I help you? Who is this?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"Um, this is Austin Moon's manager. We talked to Tina, about him working with her recording company. Did she say anything about?" Trish asked.

"Oh yes! She wouldn't shut up about it. Do you have a planner or at least a piece of paper nearby? Here's what you need to know." She said in a serious tone. Ally scrambled for her phone, opened her notes app, and gave Trish thumbs. "Yes, continue." Trish said, in her most professional voice.

"The record company, listened to a bunch of your songs, and watched several of your video's. They love you. Congratulations." She said.

The four couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Austin had gone mute again. His mind was going crazy with so much going on, and too much to think about. This meant everything for his career. "They want Austin, his songwriter, director, and manager, to fly to Hollywood in 2 days to record some demo's. Do you think you can make that happen?" asked Tina's manager.

Austin, at this point, was beyond excited. He looked over at Ally. She wore a gigantic smile, that made Austin feel warm inside." We can definitely make that happen." Stated Trish.

" Great. Im going to email you Austin's formal contract, plan a meeting for Austin's parents and our producers tomorrow, and your plane leaves at 8 Am, on Thursday on September 3rd. You will be there for two weeks. Get permission, before coming. That isn't something we want to have to take care of. I'll call with more details."

Ally was basically attacking her phone, to get all the information down in her notes. It was funny, watching her freak out. Trish thanked her, and the phone was silent.

They just sat there and exchanged looks of surprise, excitement, and shock. Then, after about 10 seconds, they all let out a great yell, and ran in for a group hug. "I can't believe this! This could mean so many things for us, you guys!" Austin said.

He was smiling. And he couldn't stop. Then the hug ended. "September 3rd? That's the day after tomorrow! We got to get on this. Everyone, go to your parents, talk through this, and get permission! This is a great opportunity!" Ally said.

And with that the four were separated, and going to find their parents.

**(Ally's turn)**

After locking up the store for a while, Ally headed down the street. She was so rushed in the excitement, she had forgotten to grab a jacket. She put her hands, in her jean pockets, and hustled to get home. Two things were on her mind.

First, her date with Dallas. And the way Austin and looked when she had told him about the date. She had wished, it was him, but after she had told him about it, she didn't know what to say. She liked Austin so much, and he would never know.

Second, the fact that her dad was sometimes uptight, made her worry that he would say no, to the whole Hollywood for two weeks idea. She knew that Austin's parents would say yes in a heartbeat. She wished her dad was mellow like that.

She finally reached her house. She dug her keys out of her pocket, and unlocked the door, before rushing in to her house. She smiled, at the scent of faint cinnamon, and the navy blue walls. She could here her dad whistling in the kitchen, probably making his famous cinnamon tarts.

This was a good sign. He only whistled, when he was in the best of moods. She tossed her shoes of, and into the closet, and made her way into the kitchen."Hey dad!" she said smiling. He turned around with a smile.

"Hey All's! Cinnamon tart?" he asked with a smile. "Maybe in a minute! I have something I need to ask you." She said in a worried tone.

"Oh! That's reminds me! I have exciting news! I was invited to perform with my orchestra, at Carnage hall in New York. I'll be there for the next 3 weeks, and I need a place to put you! But a lot of people are going out of town, and I can't find a place!" he said with a smile.

"That's exciting dad! Actually it's funny that should say that, because…." She stumbled to spit it out. "Austin got accepted to a recording company, and they want to record demo's in Hollywood for the next 2 weeks. Can I go? Because that's what I could do while your gone." She said it so fast, she could barely breath.

She saw that he had his thinking face on. "Well…As long as you have enough money for all the expenses, and you have an adult that is taking care of you." He stated.

Ally's worried look, turned into a look of relief. "Really? Because, Austin's paying for it, with his gig money. And we are going there by plane. And the recording company will send someone, to stay at the hotel with us." Ally said.

She wasn't actually sure if the record company would send a adult to stay with them, but she really wanted to go, so she told her dad that anyway.

"Well then, I see we have come to a agreement! I leave tomorrow, on the bus we rented, around 6. Call me before you leave, and talk to me everyday." He said with a smile.

She couldn't believe it. He had said yes. She was unbelievably excited. She screamed. "Thanks you SO much dad! I love you so much! Ill be home in a hour!" she said, grabbing a cinnamon Tart and grabbing a coat, before rushing out the door.

"I love you too!" her dad yelled as she excited the door. She couldn't wait to share the news with her friends. At the moment she got a text message from Trish.

"I can go! Hollywood here we come!" it read. Ally was overjoyed. This only made her walk quicker to get back to Sonic Boom.

**All right, well There It Is! My newest chapter! How was it? Was it OK? DO REVIEW!**!

**Heads up: Lot's of new characters next chapter (it's going to be a long one)**

**So, any-way's, lots of new characters (Hint, hint, cough, cough… Alex) **

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! I really to appreciate them you know! A-lot of the stories about Austin and Ally only have like 23 reviews, so THANKS! I haven't gotten ONE bad review. NOT ONE! Awwwww. I love you guys (gives huge bear hug, to each of you.)**

**Peace out! Happy presidents day! ;) –Musicmaniac222**


	10. Author's Apology

HEY GUYS! Yep, so basically my mom thought that our family had to much screen time, and took away the computers and TV's away for a WHOLE FREAKING MONTH. That's right. A WHOLE month. And it was practically killing me, because I wanted to get on here and update! I'm so sorry!

You guys probably thought I died or something. More like died of boredom. I will be updating VERY soon. Like, today soon. Please forgive me.

It's my mom's fault.

See u guys in a few

-MusicManiac2222


	11. Preparing for Hollywood

**Hey guys! What up? If you are wondering WHERE ON EARTH I HAVE BEEN for the past month, please go and read the previous Authors note I posted today!**

**Just Wanted to clear some stuff up for you guys!**

**This story takes place in the summer. Late June, to Early July.**

**In my story, Dez and Trish like each other, and don't constantly fight.**

**Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! You guys are the reason I write! (Besides my love for writing, of course!)**

**All right, now go enjoy my new chapter! GO!**

**(Ally's POV) **Ally hurried into the mall, through the all the stores and into the Sonic Boom. She was so excited, she was about to explode. She flipped the "Closed" sign, so that it said "Open." And then ran behind the counter, and pulled out her Phone and called Trish.

"Trish! Get over here!" she said, as soon as Trish answered the phone."We need to talk! Get the guys down here too!" she just about screamed in excitement.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming! And the guys are already on there way over! Dez texted me." Trish said. "Ok! Good! Well, ill see you in five! Ally said.

Then she hung up the phone and set it on the counter, by her book. She really hoped that her friends had gotten permission to go. The thought of Dez, Austin, and Trish not being able to go, worried her. But a girl could only hope.

Just as Ally was about to head upstairs, to grab her planner, when she heard the familiar goofy laughter of Dez and Austin.

"Ally?" she heard Austin call her name. "Yeah! Guess what!" she screamed, running down the stairs.

"Let me take a wild guess…" said Dez. "You got a monkey, and named him John?" guessed Dez with a grin. Ally just smiled. "Um, not exactly. I can go!" she screamed like a giddy schoolgirl.

"No way! Me too!" yelled Trish as she rushed through the door.

"Yay!" screamed Ally."Im so excited! We are going to have so much…." Ally paused herself. Why hadn't Austin or Dez said anything? "Hey, um so can you guys go?" Ally asked. She a smile spread across Austin's face, as she lifted her head, so their eyes met. "My parents said yes!" Yelled Austin.

Ally couldn't help put smile.

"And Dez…" started Austin. "Well, im still waiting on an answer from my parents." He said with a sigh. "What?" Yelled Ally. "No Dez you have to come! We need you!" said Ally.

By this time the four were seated over in the corner of Sonic Boom. "Um, hold on to that thought Ally. Im getting a phone call." Said Dez. He got up and walked over towards the trumpets section, as he answered his phone.

"Seriously, Dez might not be able to go?" Said Trish, with disappointment in her voice. Austin chuckled. "Dez will be able to go, he just has to get an OK first."

Just as Austin finished speaking the three turned, to hear Dez yelling over in the corner. "Really? Ok thanks so much mom! I love you!" Yelled Dez. Ally felt herself freeze, as Dez walked over with a huge smirk on his face.

Was this really happening? Where they going to Hollywood. She couldn't believe it!

Ally stood up as Dez approached them. "Well?" asked Ally in anticipation. "She said yes! We are going to be the finest chickens in all of Hollywood!" yelled Dez. Ally was to happy to worry about Dez's mental state.

"I can't believe this! W are going to Hollywood, to record demo's for Austin, and we might meet movie stars, and their will be tours attractions, and the little wieners on sticks and…" Ally stopped when she felt Austin's finger press against her lips. "Your doing it again." He said with a warm smile. Ally felt her face turn red. "Oh, yeah sorry." She said quietly.

Austin just laughed. "Alright! Well, I got to go home and sort all the plans out with my parents, I say we all plan with our families tonight, and then plan together tomorrow? How about 9 Am-ish, here tomorrow?" asked Austin. "Um, yeah that should be fine! Remember, we each need at least 200 dollars to cover the costs of food, transportation and other fee's! So don't forget to bring that in your suitcase!" Austin smirked at her.

"Ally, we already know this stuff. Tina's manager sent us the emails remember? We aren't five you know." Said Austin. "Well at least not all of us." Said Trish with a laugh. She then stepped to the side, to reveal Dez playing with his shoes, as if they were airplanes.

"Some people never grow old." Laughed Ally. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow! Text me!" Said Austin as her ran outside and jumped into convertible.

" See you guys later!" Said Dez as he re-tied his shoes. Ally and Trish watched as the guys drove away. Then the to girls waited until the guys where all the way around the corner, and then screamed. "AHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed.

"We are going to Hollywood! Austin's going to be famous! And the best part is, two weeks with the guys we like!" screamed Trish. Ally was jumping up and down, when she suddenly stopped.

"Wait, how did you know I liked Austin?" she asked in a confused tone.

"Ally, I basically know you better then I know myself!" said Trish. "And if I learned anything from working at cupid's love shop for three hours, it's that 53% people fall in love with their best friends. It's just kind of the way it is." Ally was smiling now. "Really? Do you think he likes me at all? Asked Ally.

She was honestly afraid of the answer. Trish was always right, and sometimes the truth could hurt. "Well, I honestly think he does, but you need to find out yourself. Who knows, maybe this trip is the last push you two need!" Trish said with a smile.

"Thank's Trish." Ally pulled her best friend in for a hug. "But remember one thing." She said as they ended their hug. "Don't tell anyone EVER. As much as you will probably want to tell Dez, you can't. I just need a little time." Ally managed to sputter out. "Alright, Alright! I won't! Pinch swear." Ally smiled. The two girls then proceeded to pinch each other as hard as they could.

"Ow!" They both yelled. Then they burst out laughing. "Hey, Ally. You should probably go get ready for your date with Dallas. Ally's smile lowered a little bit.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Well do you want to help me get ready?" Ally asked in a pleading tone. It was more like a demand then a question. "Yeah sure! I have nothing better to do. I got fired from Benny's Taco Bus like two hours ago, so I'm all free!"

"Alrighty then! I just kind of want to get it over with, you know?" said Ally. "Ally, if you don't want to go, don't. Just tell Dallas the truth. If you really like Austin, you will." Said Trish.

"Ugg. I hate when you are right. I'm going to call Dallas. I'll be back soon." Ally turned around, grabbed her songbook, and phone of the counter and headed upstairs into the practice room. She closed the door behind her, and slumped down into the couch, as the phone started ringing. She went over how she was going to tell him, over and over in her mind, but it always came out sounding stupid or to harsh. All of a sudden the phone went silent. "Hello?" came Dallas's high-pitched voice.

"Dallas?" She could barely talk. "Ally?" "Hey! Um about tonight…" she was racking her brain for something to say.

Pretend the phone reception was bad? No, she didn't have a bag of chips anywhere nearby. Hang up and say they lost connection. No, that would be rude. There was only one thing to do.

Lie.

"Something came up tonight, and I can't! I'm really sorry!" She said in her most convincing voice. "Oh! That's ok! It's not your fault!" Guilt immediately took over the pit of her stomach. "Yeah. Um, anyways, some other time maybe?" She asked. "Yeah for sure!" he said back. "Ok! Bye Dallas!"

The phone then went dead. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Lied to Dallas? I mean, it was one thing to like Austin now, but to totally bail on Dallas was beyond mean. Suddenly, Ally heard footsteps outside the door to the practice room.

Trish, stepped inside, and gave Ally a worried glance. "Well?" Trish asked in curiosity. "I lied to him…" Ally sheepishly admitted. "Ally! Why would you do that? What did you say?" Asked Trish. "Well I said I was busy because I was going on a trip, which is true technically!" Ally said, trying to defend herself.

"Well, I don't think that was the right thing to do, but oh well." Said Trish with disappointment in her voice." Well I got to go plan and pack for the trip! I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Trish, as she rushed out the door.

Ally felt even worse about the whole Dallas thing. Trish was right. It wasn't the best choice, but she tried to forget about it, and started writing a new song in her songbook. If Austin was going to sing in Hollywood, she wanted it to be something new and original.

An Austin and Ally song,

**(No one's POV) **The next day went by faster then any of them could have ever imagined. They all got together at 9, at Sonic Boom and made plans for the following day. There were to meet at Ally's house at 7:00, with all of their stuff, and then leave for the airport, to make their 8:00 flight.

They were all so excited and pumped. Ally worked long and hard on the new song for the music producers, while Austin would sing wherever he went.

Trish, talked to Tina's manager and worked out details, and Dez was just insane. It was going to be a crazy, fun, dramatic life-changing two weeks in California, that none of them would ever forget.

**Sorry it was little short. the next chapters to come will be MUCH longer! I swear! (Except for not really, because swearing is bad!)**

**Two things to know:**

***Benny's Taco Bus is a real restaurant, and it's on a bus that had tables and Everything! It's pretty legit**** :) **

***Alex! (Austin and Ally Lover) Your chracter is going to be introuced in the next chapter! (Does a little happy dance) And i'm excited! Not only for you, but because the chracter I made for you is AWESOME! Ok i've said to much already...**

**I'll update soon! you guys are great!**

**-MusicManiac2222 ;)**


	12. UPDATE!

Hey guys! So, these past couple months I haven't really been on fan-fiction. But then this week I became hooked again:) So I need a little advice. I basically took a long break from my Austin and ally fan-fic. If you want me to continue writing that story, review me and tell me that I should! –Musicmaniac2222

P.S Im going to start writing a fan-fic story about lab-rats! (It's a show on Disney XD) So check it out!


	13. Airport

**Well hello there! I have a boatload of good news! I SHALL CONTINUE THE STORY! (Has a very pleased look on her face, as she watches you all cheer.) Ha-ha! :) I know it's been a VERY long while, but her I am! And I'm excited to finish this story I have worked so hard on! So here my friends, is the long awaited 12th chapter! ENJOY :)**

**-Musicmaniac2222**

**P.S: If I hit over 75 reviews, I will do another contest! So plz keep reviewing! It helps me out a lot!**

(Ally's POV)

Ally groaned when she heard her alarm clock go off.

Her hand flailed all around until she managed to hit the alarms snooze button. "Just five more minutes! I'm really tir…" She suddenly stopped. "Wait! Today is Thursday! WERE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD!" screamed Ally.

She was so excited she felt like she was going to explode.

This was it.

Her and Austin's big break. And today was the day it was going to begin. She jumped out of bed, and almost tripped over her own feet, and she struggled to grab her cell phone off her dresser. She hadn't gotten much sleep, so she was having mixed emotions of fatigue and overwhelming excitement.

She dialed Trish, and jumped up and down as the phone rang. The 10 seconds of waiting for Trish to pick up, suddenly felt like a lifetime.

"HEY!" She heard Trish yell into the phone! She was almost surprised that Trish was up on time. "Wow Trish. You're actually awake at 6 A.M, and you don't even sound mad or tired. What's up?" Ally asked with curiosity, even though she knew the answer.

She made her way over to her door as Trish was going on and on about Hollywood. She then opened it, and walked down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"So, as you can see ally, we are going to freaking Hollywood! I have a reason to not be tired!" Trish yelled into the phone.

Ally couldn't agree more. "I know! I'm so pumped and excited! It's going to be amazing!" Ally said. "Well, I got to get ready for the airport, but I'll see you at sonic boom in a half hour!" Trish said excitingly before hanging up.

Ally smiled as she put down her phone. Before sitting down to eat breakfast, she checked her phone a last time, and had received two texts.

One from Austin, and the other from Dez.

When she saw that she had a text from Austin, the butterflies started all over again. She didn't waste anytime reading the text he had sent her.

It basically just talked about how excited he was, and how he was getting ready right imagined Austin getting ready in her mind. Probably taking off his shirt and….

"No Ally! You are partners! Stop thinking like that!" Her conscience told her.

She opened Dez's text next. Surprisingly enough (Sarcasm implied) Dez's said something about a manatee wearing an orange sunhat. She didn't bother reading the rest of his text.

She then proceeded to shovel in a bowl of captain crunch, and rushed upstairs, almost tripping from her jumpiness. Has she walked into her room, a thought occurred to her. She had already packed all her favorite outfits, and other items into her suitcase, so she didn't have any cute clothes to wear to the airport.

"What am I going to wear?" She thought to herself. She looked through her dresser, and couldn't find anything cute to wear. "It's only a plane ride…" But my mind was telling me that I needed to look cute.

"Why? Was it because I was going to be in public? Or did I want to impress someone? Ug! Austin and I are strictly Partners…. Besides, he wouldn't like a girl like me anyways."

She just settled with a black and white long sleeved shirt with a V-neck and some dark blue skinny jeans from rock and republic. She walked into her bathroom, and she had to admit that she didn't look half bad. After applying light, but visible shades of makeup and mascara, she sat on her bed for a minute and pulled her songbook out of her green suitcase.

Dear Journal, June 3rd, 2012

Today is the day. Trish, Austin, Dez, and I are going to Hollywood to record a Demo for Tina Heart's record company. I kid you not. TINA HEART! 3 She's basically been my idol for as long as I can remember. I cannot describe in words how I am feeling right now, but I will tell you, I know Austin will do great out there. One last thing, before I close you up and leave for the airport.

I like Austin. There I said it. As much as it kills me to say it, I like him. And I know it will turn into something more than that. We are supposed to be partners! But how can I ignore his beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes? Any way's, He will never like me, so I might as well give up. I'll write in here soon! Maybe even on the plane! See ya later! -Ally D.

She closed her book and stuck it back into her suitcase, making sure to zip of the zipper so it had no chance of falling out or getting lost. Before leaving to get in my car, she took a minute to look out at the Miami Beach, through her window.

"See you in 2 weeks." She called out to the ocean, before grabbing her suitcase and bag. After she had loaded her luggage in to the back of her Honda accord, she opened the door to her car, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"This is it. I'm going." She told herself as she started the car, and pulled out of her garage.

Sonic boom (And the rest of the mall) were only a few minutes away, so When she pulled up into the parking lot of the mall, she felt like she had only been in the car for a couple seconds. She couldn't help but run all the way to the entrance. She quickly slid her ID badge into the slot, and waited impatiently as the doors unlocked for her. She then rushed in, and started towards sonic boom.

(Austin's POV)

He and the others had been waiting for a few minutes until Ally arrived.

Normally Austin wouldn't have cared if Ally wasn't there yet, but for some reason he wished she were already there.

Dez was sitting over on the chairs in the corner of the store, brushing what looked to be a hairy object of some sort, and Trish was over by here bags, counting all her Holly-wood brochures, and maps.

"Oh! We have to see the Hollywood sign first! No wait! We need to see the Hollywood walk of fame! NO! We have to go to Venice beach or…" she rambled on and on. "Trish!" Yelled Austin. "Would you be quiet? We have time to decide where we are going, when we get there!" He simply stated. "Fine." Said Trish, as she gave a look of defeat.

Just then, Ally walked through the doors of Sonic Boom, with a gigantic smile on her face. "Who's ready to go to HOLLYWOOD?" She screamed. All four teen's screamed in unison.

"Ally! You're finally here! I was starting to worry you weren't coming!" said Austin. He could feel the blush creeping into his cheeks, as he realized what he had just said. "Of-course I'm here! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Said Ally with a shy smile.

Trish walked over from where she was standing by her bags, and walked right in-between the two. "Hey! Enough with the flirting. We have a plane to catch!" Trish reminded them.

"Yeah, and I don't want to be the last person on the plane to get peanuts, so we need to go now!" chimed in exchanged weird looks at Dez and each other, before laughing. "Hey, it's not funny! I love peanuts!" Said Dez in a very serious tone. "OK, ok. I believe you Dez. Now can we go?" Said Ally with a smirk.

Austin's heart did a back flip. She looked so cute when she smiled. With every smile she made, her eyes danced with happiness. He watched her with curiosity for a moment, only to be caught by Trish. She smirked at him, as he quickly averted his eyes. She then turned her attention to Dez.

"Um, you and Ally go and take the bags to her car. I need Austin to help me with something." She commanded Dez. Ally just gave them a look of confusion as Dez picked up the bags and pushed her out the door. Just as the doors had closed behind them, Trish turned around and grabbed Austin by the shoulders.

"You like Ally, Don't you!" Trish said, as she tried to interrogate him.

A nervous look crossed over Austin's face. His mind was fogging over, and his heart was beating faster than normal. His palms started getting sweating, so he had to wipe them off on his pants. "I…. Uh…yeah! She's a great friend!" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Austin…"Trish started. "First, I know you. Your voice gets high when you're nervous or when you lie. Second, I know you like Ally. I promise I won't tell her!" She explained. Austin couldn't convince her, so he finally gave up.

He looked around cautiously. "Ok Trish. How did you find out?" he questioned in defeat. Trish couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Austin, it's so obvious. But Ally seems to oblivious to see that!"

A wave of relief came over Austin as he heard her say this.

"Well good, because I don't want her to find out yet." He said. "Fine! I won't tell her, but I think she may like you too…." She said as she turned and made her way out the door. "Wait! What? What do you mean?" He yelled. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>The Miami International Airport was buzzing with activity, as always. As the four teens made their way through the line to check their bags, they were just making last minute plans and adjustments.<p>

"Hey, you guys. Don't forget to put name tags on your suitcases, and don't forget to get your tickets, OH! And don't forget to…" she started to ramble. "ALLY!" They all yelled at once. "Right. Sorry. Sometimes I just. Yeah, ok." She put her head down in humiliation.

Austin smirked. "I think it's cute when you do it." He thought to himself. "What?" Ally looked up at him with a strange look. "Crap! Was that out loud? Oh this is bad….this is very bad. What if she finds out I like her? What if I make a total idiot out of myself? I'm pretty good at it! " Austin mind was going crazy with emotion. "Uh, never mind. Just talking to myself. Ha…" he mustered out a fake laugh, causing Trish to grin.

Austin had never been very good at expressing feelings, so he was afraid he would just look stupid if he told Ally how he felt. He glanced over at Ally, who was beaming like a school girl. And Trish was right behind her, giving Austin thumbs up.

Austin made an attempt to shush Trish, but every time Ally would glance over he would pretend to be scratching his head and look around confused, causing her to giggle, and make Trish give him more thumbs up. After a minute of this, he just gave up and made his way to the next open ticket machine. After he printed out the tickets for all four of them he walked over and passed them out.

"Where's terminal 4C? I don't normally fly out of that side of the airport." Admitted Trish. "Anyone have a map?" she questioned.

From behind them they heard a voice. "I can help you with that!" Up walked a girl about their age, with brown hair in a braid. Her eyes where almost a little green, but still blue. "HI, I'm Alex. You guys going to Hollywood too? "She questioned with a smile. (YAY! It's my contest winner's character!) :)

Ally was beaming. "Yeah! We are actually going down there to work with Tina Heart on some demos for my friend Austin!" She clarified to Alex. Her eyes suddenly lighted up. "Oh my god! Your Austin Moon right? I loved your song Double Take! Way catchy! And you must be his song writer Ally Dawson, right?" she said all aflutter. Ally and Austin both brightened at this.

"Yep! That's us! We are way pumped to fly to Cali! Where are you going?" Austin inquired. "Oh!" Alex suddenly recalled.

"I'm just going down to see my friend, who believe it or not, lives in Hollywood. His dad, mark fuller, is a movie producer. Really famous. He's done movies like star-fuse and tightrope. I just started my acting career and his dad is giving me a minor in his next movie. So we are going to shoot a few things. Also, we are just hanging and sight-seeing and such. But other than that we have nothing planned really…" She hinted, as she spoke. They caught on quickly.

"That's really cool! I love mark fuller! And maybe, if you want, you and your friend can come hang out with us a little while we are both up there?" Questioned Ally. They all couldn't help but smile as Alex pulled them all in for a huge hug. "Um, of course!" she squealed. Already making friends and they were only at the airport. "Um, not to break up this friend fest, but we have a plane to catch!" Trish reminded everyone.

Austin piped up. "Yeah, we can't miss that flight. I want to get to Hollywood so all the beach babes can see my abs." He smirked, as he pointed it out. And then turned and winked right at Ally, causing the others to erupt into small pockets of laughter.

Oh. No. He. Didn't.

She was feeling many things at the moment. Desire, humiliation, confusion. "Is he trying to make me like him more me, because it's working." She bit her lip. Ally ran explanations through her mind, and tried to think of what to do next. Then she had a crazy idea.

Two can play at this game.

She nonchalantly walked over to Austin, until there was barely any space between them. She then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That's cute." She could feel him freeze. Her breath was tickling his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Ally…" he murmured under his breath. She just smirked. She then moved her mouth so it was a centimeter away from his.

"But we have a plane to catch." She said, trying to use her most seductive voice.

"OH! Burn!" the other three yelled, right as Ally had finished talking. Alex and Trish started into a massive laughing fit, when Alex managed to talk. "I think Ally wins this round!" she managed to studder out, before laughing again.

Ally, smiling from her slyness, then to casually walk away from him, pick up her bags, and the four of them walked towards terminal C, leaving Austin standing there

. "Ok, doesn't she know that her harmful flirting drives me INSANE!" he mentally slapped himself in the face. He wanted her. More than ever before. He just wished he knew how she felt about him. Still in a daze, he picked up his bags and ran to catch up with his friends.

**AHA! My 12****th**** chapter! It's a miracle! I feel like I've come so far since I started! And I'm not even close to half way done with this story! Um, so this was my first "seductive" scene. I'm not going to lie, but this part was basically meant to be Ally attempting to turn Austin on. (Haha, I now. I know. That's so dirty! Yeah whatever… ) I'm not super good at the attraction scenes though…..ill work on it. The next one will be better!**

**Thanks for all the support guys! Keep reviewing and keep being awesome! :)**

**-Musicmaniac2222**


	14. New Contest!

Attention attention! I have an exciting message for you!

Hello my loyal readers! How are you doing this fine Sunday evening? So, here's the down low: I've been in Utah for 3 weeks! I have a new chapter for "Love and Fame" saved on my laptop at home, so when I get home on Tuesday night, I will upload it as soon as I can! But for now, I'm having…wait for it…ANOTHER CONTEST! Look alive people! Because this weeks contest is for my newest character! To enter the contest, just leave a review telling me your favorite part of my story so far, and your favorite Austin and Ally Character. And explain why! Happy Contesting my little ducklings! See you in a few days! Kisses! XoOx!

-Musicmaniac2222


	15. Plane ride

**Hello my little meerkats! How are you this fine day? So, because I haven't updated for a few weeks, (Sorry 'bout that!) this chapter is going to be SUPER long! SO, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! What chapter is this? 14 I think…. And good luck on the contest! I hope to see a lot more entries! They are due by this Sunday! Good luck!**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**P.S You guys are amazing! I love ALL of your reviews! If you think there is something I should change or tweek, feel free to let me know (But not in a harsh way…)**

**Shout out to****stephgirl9****: HAHAHA! Your entry made me Laugh out loud! I'm Irish too! Well, kind of…my ancestors are, so I am too! Glad you like my story!**

**(Ally's POV)**

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Did I just do that? That was so NOT like me. That is NOT something I would ever do. Where was the Ally I always knew? What was I thinking? He's going to think im like a freak now! Or a slut! Or something worse!

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

My mind was going insane. Basically, I had just about almost kissed Austin, which I wouldn't mind…. but still! That was weird and awkward! What if he never talked to me again? This is super bad! But another part of my mind is telling me maybe this is good for me. I mean, I've always been a goody-goody my whole life.

Always took too many notes in class. Always followed every rule. Only listened to classical music until I was 9. Maybe this trip was the time for me to break out of my shell, and be a little wild. A little…. Austin. I mean, he was always being crazy and having fun. Maybe it was time to let loose, and finally enjoy myself…

I glanced back at Austin, to see him frozen in shock, as he stumbled behind everyone, carrying his bags all funky. He was carrying both in one hand, when he had a completely free hand on his other side. He glanced up, and for a split second, we made eye contact. I couldn't read his mind, but I could see confusion in his eyes. But I turned around as quickly as I had looked behind, nd tried to focus on finding the terminal.

**(NO POV)**

The five of them rushed through the airport to their terminal, trying to find which turns and directions to take. After Dez successfully tripped and face planted in the middle of the airport, they all agreed it would probably be for the best if they took a break to look at the map.

"Really? The one time I go on a fun trip with my friends, they put us on a completely foreign part of the airport?" Trish complained, throwing her map at Dez's foot.

"Trish, we will get there. We just need to calm down, and find it!" Ally reminded her. Trish just rolled her eyes at Ally, and continued to skim the map. "Um….guys." Austin mumbled under his breath. "What?" All four said at one time. Austin kept looking back and forth from above him to his friends.

"I think we are at terminal 4C." He said pointed directly above him, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Oh yeah! Well…you guys are welcome. I totally guided us here…" Trish said. Everyone looked at her funny. "Um, to be frank, nobody really knew where we were, and Austin just happened to be able to read." Alex said, as she petted Austin on the head like a dog.

Ally supported a small smile. "Well, we have few minutes until be board, so I'm going to go get everyone some frapuccino's. Who wants one?" She asked. Everyone handed her a five, and she stuffed the money in her jacket pocket. Before she moved to leave, she turned slightly.

"Anyone want to come with?" She said, trying her best not to make eye contact with Austin as she said it.

" I'll come. I can help you carry them!" Austin said, trying to sound nonchalant and cool. Ally tried to hide her smile, as the two of them walked off to the star bucks in the corner.**A/N: Holy cow, I LOVE star-bucks. Just thought I would say**

**(AUSTIN TIME!)**

"HA! Im walking with Ally!" he congratulated himself, in his mind. Just before he was about to turn his attention to talking to Ally, he heard a burst of laughter behind him.

He turned to see his three friends trying to stifle their laughter, as he walked away with Ally. There were doing all sorts of things like giving thumbs up, and making hearts with their hands. And man was it embarrassing. He was just glad Ally haven't seen it.

He then turned his attention on Ally. They had just gotten to the star bucks and Ally was placing the orders. "Um, I'll have 3 Carmel Frappuccino's, 1 Café Vanilla Frappuccino, and 1 Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino." Ally managed to studder out. After ordering, she led Austin to a table near the back corner, so they could wait for the drinks.

"So, Ally. Think that guy is cute?" He asks, motioning to the blonde guy who was working at star bucks. Ally gave him a weird look. "Um, I guess…why?" she asked. "Oh, no reason. Just a random question…" Austin remarked. He turned and looked around cautiously before turning his attention back to Ally. "So, you like blondes then?" This question surprised Ally.

It was completely out of the blue.

. She made her eyes look anywhere but Austin, as she played with her bracelets. "Um…uh…I guess sometimes. It depends on the blonde. Like sometimes a light blonde, or a dirty blonde. Or sometimes…" She rambled on nervously. Austin put his hand on her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. "It was just a question Ally." He said with a smile and a wink.

She stared at him for a few seconds, and then nervously glanced away. Austin just smirked at this, and then made small talk. "Aren't you super pumped for Holly-Wood?" He asked, basically jumping up and down. This made Ally smile, and look up at him. "Yes! Its going to be so much fun! Im going to read the 10 books I brought! Speaking of books, do you think Hollywood had a library? Because if we have free-time, im going to go there and…" She rambled, earning her some weird looks form people. Including Austin.

After successfully getting her to stop talking, he talked some sense into her. "Um, no. You are going to have fun all day and party all night! Because, we are basically on vacay!" He reminded her with a huge grin.

The blonde guy called their number, so they collected all 5 drinks and they walked back to the group, handing them out. "Did they forget to put tomato juice in mine! I can't drink this without tomato juice!" Dez Yelled.

Everyone just burst out laughing, and grabbed their bags. While getting in line to board the plane, they all checked to see what seats they were in. "Well, since im not really "With" you guys, im seated in the back, but ill see you after the flight!" Alex smiled and walked on board. "Um, im Seat D5." Said Ally. "D6." Austin said with a smile. Which caused Ally to smile. And of course Dez and Trish were seated together. Ally turned around and saw them sharing smiles as well. "Well, we better get seated."

She heard Austin's voice right behind her, so she turned around to face him. But she made the mistake of stepping to far forward, so she was basically nose-to-nose with Austin Moon. "I, uh, sorry." She mumbled as she stepped backwards. Austin just stood their and laughed. "Ally, it's fine. I really didn't mind that much." He said with a cute smile.

**(ALLY POV NOW!)**

Did that just happen? Her heart was beating a mile a minute, as she took her seat by Austin.

The Record Company had been generous enough to get the four of them first class. There were huge fluffy chairs, soft pillows, champagne and shrimp cocktails. If it weren't for the fact she was sitting by Austin Moon, she might have been able to relax a little. Just her luck, to be seated by Austin all the way there.

"Im totally gonna make a fool of myself." She told herself. She had never felt so nervous before. Except for maybe her stage-fright. She glanced over to find Austin studying her face. He looked confused, in a way.

He scooted a little closer to her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked all a sudden. She stopped thinking all together. "What?" She asked in confusion. "What are you thinking about?" He repeated. She didn't understand. What was she thinking about? Well she was thinking about him! She couldn't tell him that! "Uh…" she stumbled on her own words.

"Im thinking about…how much I hate plans! Gosh I hate plans!" She said. Then she heard Trish behind her. "*Cough cough* You.*Cough Suck at. *Cough cough* Lying." It took all she had, not to elbow Trish in the stomach. Austin was still watching her, and Trish and Dez were cracking up in the seats next to her. This was going to be a long Plane ride.

**(AUSTIN TIME)**

After Tina Heart had sent a limo to come get them from the airport, Austin knew that these next to weeks, they were all going to be, what is the word?

Spoiled.

It probably had to do with the fact that Tina Heart's record company was gonna be taking care of there hotel and fun expenses. And Bravado record company had so much money, they had it coming out of their ears. After exchanging phone numbers and hugs, the four had said goodbye to Alex at the airport, and had made plans to go to dinner with her and her friend later that week.

While in the limo, Austin got a phone call from bravado studios. "Hello?" He said, as he answered the phone. "Hello, Austin." Said a smooth feminine voice. The voice was so soothing, it was almost a purr. "I have your hotel details. You will be staying at the W Hollywood resort." Austin's mouth dropped. Did she say W holly resort? Like, thee W Holly Resort? In Hollywood?

"Oh my god! Really? That's….insane." The voice on the other end just offered a cool laugh. "Yes, well your name is under moon, and you will be there for 2 weeks. Have fun now." She spoke in a fluffy voice. "Oh, one more thing. There had been a bit of a…mix up. They will explain at the hotel." She reminded.

I was still to surprised to speak. "Uh…okay. Thank you." I managed to get out. "Anytime darling." Was the last he heard from the mystery woman. Once I stuffed his phone back in his pants pocket, I looked around to realize that everyone as staring right at me.

"WELL?" Trish just about yelled. That snapped me right out of my trance.

"Oh. Um, the woman said that we are staying at…. wait for it…" I chuckled to myself. I had everyone on the edge of their seat. "W holly Resort!" I basically screamed. "Oh my god! All the celebrity's stay there! How…Why…" Ally exploded into questions. Dez interrupted. "Who the heck cares why? We are staying at W Holly!" He said, causing everyone to cheer.

I was cheering along with everyone else, when I remembered something important. "Oh. I almost also said something about the hotel having some kind of mix-up? I guess we will find out soon…."I explained to the others. The cheering had died down, but everyone was still extremely excited.

I glanced over at Ally. She was sitting right next to me, with her hands tucked underneath her legs. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Ally, are you okay?" I whispered. She slowy lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Oh, yeah im fine. But the woman said there was a mix up? Im worried now! What if something awful happened?"

I sighed in my mind. Only Ally.

"Ally, We are going to be fine! There is no reason to be freaked out!" I said, trying to comfort her. Without even thinking about it, he reached down and grabbed her hand.

Now, to be frank, I wasn't sure if this was a good decision. Because, first of all, I was pretty sure Ally didn't like me back. You should see her back in Miami. She literally drools over Dallas. And second, she might get the signal that I may or may not **like her!**But I don't want to rush into anything either. I mean, it's just a small crush. It's not like im in love with her. She's still my partner and my best friend. Why do things have to be so dang complicated. And im pretty sure she doesn't like me. Maybe I shouldn't bother even trying. Gosh, I really need to think things over before I do things.

Ally jolted at my fingers wrapping through hers. At first, I figured she would pull away, and look at me all weird. But then she did something suprizing. She wrapped her fingers around mine also, and then gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Alrighty, are you guys ready to go to you hotel?" The limo driver questioned. I could tell he was mad, because he probably had other people to chaffering, and we were just sitting in his limo, talking away. But I was to focused on the fact that Ally and me were holding hands, to really care.

It was a weird. Ally and me were holding hands.

I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking, but I didn't ask. I turned my attention to the driver. "Yeah, we can go now." I turned and glanced and Dez and Trish. They were talking about something, but I couldn't hear. They noticed me watching, and Trish elbowed Dez in the stomach to get him to shut up. That's when they noticed that Ally and me were holding hands. They raised their eyebrows at me, and then smiled. Oui vey...

Then I felt a small buzz in my pocket. I wasn't sure what i was, when i realized it must be my phone. I fished it out, and pressed accept. "Hello?" I stated as he answered his I phone. "Austin! Hey! I was just wondering if you guys know where your hotel is yet!" she squealed through the phone.

She was so loud, that I had to hold the phone away from me for a second. "Alex?" Trish plainly asked. I smirked. "Yeah. How did you know?" We both chuckled, and i put the phone back to my ear.

"Oh, yeah! We are staying at the W Hollywood hotel. Its awesome." I said, as me and Dez did our handshake. "What up?!" Alex gasped.

"NO. NO FREAKING WAY. Don't joke with me."

I cocked my head, confused. "Im not joking. That's where we are staying. Why? Whats the problem?" She screamed again. "That's where WE ARE STAYING TOO!" It was so loud, everyone in the limo heard it.

"Alex is staying at W holly?" Trish and Ally spoke at the same time."I nodded towards them. "Mmhmm." I mumbled. "That is way cool! Text us when you get there?" I questioned Alex. "but OFCOURSE! See ya soon!" She said. Somehow, my eardrums hadn't blown up yet.

Lucky me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Chapter 13! But technically chapter 14….Oh well. You get it:P Anyway's, thank you SO much for reading! You are truly amazing, my dear readers!<strong>

**So, BIG NEWS! Im going to start a new story soon! And guess what TV show its for? That's right. LAB RATS! Im seriously in 3 with Billy Unger. Im going to marry him. I ALREADY CALLED DIBBS! I hope you all read that also! If you have ideas or questions, review!**

**LasTlY, im going to start doing that "End of chapter review question" thingy.****So here is your lovely question!**

**13: What is your favorite Austin and Ally episode?**

**I love all your beautiful little faces!**

**-Musicmaniac2222**


	16. Hotels and hotheads

**Well good evening! Is it just me or is today just a really great day? Here in Idaho, we had some awesome weather. Just me? Anyway, Im just grateful for life. Are you with me? You know what else im grateful for? YOU GUYS! I have some of the best reviewers out there. Now, on the topic of my reviewers, I have a winner for my contest! Which will be announced at the end of the chapter. But don't just skip to the end and look. Read the chapter!This is a short one, but the next will be longer, I cross my heart! Enjoy my readers!**

(Ally POV)

Holy hotel.

That's all I could think as we pulled up to the front doors. My breath hitched, and my heart started to speed in anticipation. It was like, huge. Bigger then any other hotel I had ever stayed in. And trust me, having a dad who travels so much, you stay at a lot of hotels.

A man in a red bus boy outfit opened the door for us, as we filed out of the limo, and onto the carpet outside the big glass entrance doors. The doorman carefully propped our luggage onto a cart, and the opened the doors, motioning us to follow.

Now, the Ally Dawson I know doesn't normally get to worked up about anything. Excited, yes. But seriously crazy about something?

Not likely.

But when I walked into the W Hollywood, My mind basically did a back flip. I was struck speechless.

How did you feel the last time you were startled? Where you excited? Where you shocked? I was all of that and more. It was like that times 10. I tried to talk. Say anything. But all that came out was a shaken, "Wow." W Holly was fancy and amazing with every sense of the words. It was a gigantic entrance room. There were sleek black couches and glass coffee tables, covered in the latest magazines and articles.

Over to the left, there was a lit up granite bar, and island. I could smell the strong stench of alcohol and cleaning supplies. And when I say cleaning, I mean that new hotel smell. Which is strange, considering this hotel is most definitely not brand new. But it sure does look like it. To the right, a small work area, with gray chairs and small white lamps, making it look nice and neat. Right across from them was a long, red winding staircase to the second floor, and hanging above them was glittering glass chandelier.

Underneath that, there was a comfy couch area, with small chairs, a circular white couch, and a lot of pillows. I had a strange, but sudden urge to run over the couch, and bury my face in the softness.

But I didn't, because we were in a really nice hotel, and we needed to act professional. Speaking of being professional, I glanced over at Austin and Dez. Dez was playing with a tiny glass bowl that he picked up of the coffee table near them, and was talking to it.

"Dez!" I muttered, being the first words I managed to process. He all of a sudden flinched in sudden fear, and dropped the bowl, on to the granite floor. I watched in horror, as the small, delicate bowl shatters on the cold floor.

Apparently, I looked absolutely appalled, because Austin and Trish were just looking back and forth between the bowl and my face.

"Oh my god! Wha…I don't even…Dez!" I narrow my eyes, and scowl at Dez. He looks slightly scared, but also slightly confused. "I'm sorry alright? You scared me!" Dez says, trying to cover up his mistake.

His tone is light but I can hear the irritation beneath the layers.

He's the irritated one?

I snap my focus on the man behind the counter near the entrance. He's tall, and well built, but not like a bodybuilder or anything. Kind of like Austin, but I mean no-one really compares to Austin.

I'll be completely honest. I've been doing this a lot lately. My friends call it Asleep Ally. It's when I kind of turn out my surroundings and go into very, **very** deep thought. So, Its like im asleep, but really, I'm just standing there looking like some-kind of moron.

The man looks at me and smirks. He see their looking likems pretty young to work at a hotel, especially like this 's, I want to say, 18? He winks, and puts a finger towards me, gesturing me to come closer. I giggle, and do just that. "Hi. Listen, I'm really sorry about that." I rub the back of my neck, and point at Dez, face like puppy.

It had 'really sorry, wont happen again' written all over it. He shrugged, and leaned into me. "Between you and me, we replace those bowls, like once a week…" I burst out laughing, earning Austin's death glares, and Trish's smirking.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa.

Death glares?

I glance at Austin again. A lot of the time, Austin is extremely hard to read. Like a book from my literary club, or a sign without my contacts. But knowing Austin since we were 15, I know when he's mad. And this boy was steaming. I once saw a drunken man on the street, near my house. He was trying to choke this other guy. It was terrifying. And he had the same stance of rage and everything. Which scares me.

Trish's face reads, 'oh this is totally normal!' which is weird, because it's not. I ever-so slightly, move my body, so I'm blocking Austin's view of this guy. I read the name tag, on this guys jacket. Ross.

"Anyway, we have rooms. We are her for Bravado Studios?" I chirp. He smiles, and then searches his computer, until he announces, "Aha! Here we are! You are suite 45A. Here are your keys."He smiles dreamily at me, while setting a small key chain of room keys in front of me.

Wait. What?

Did he say room? As in, one?

"Um…" I hesitate. "There are four of us, and only one room. Which is the other one?" I state. He looks at my confused. "You only have one room. It says right here." He motions to the computer. I glance and find that he is correct. "That isn't going to work." I put it as simply as that. He looks irritated now. "Listen, that is what it says, and I can't do anything about. Capheese?"

A couple of minutes ago, this guy was sweet and slick. But now, all I wanted to do is scream at him.

"You have to at least call and see." After at least a minute of arguing, he finally gives up (after telling me he would call if I stopped talking) and calls them. For a while, he has an argument with the phone he is holding, including many colorful and creative words, that I shant repeat. He glances at me in defeat. "Nothing I can do. Enjoy your stay. Or don't. I don't give $%#."

I gawk at him. What happened to manners? This four star hotel. Someone should fire that jerk. I just grab the keys in a rush, and sped away from him and the others, keys tucked against my chest.

Im furious. What kind of million-dollar company makes this kind of mistake? This is fabulous. Just fabulous. The others don't take long to catch up. Austin is the first to tap my shoulder. I don't turn around, but he talks anyway.

"Ally, I know this seems bad, but we will have to make it work. We are lucky we even have one suite. This hotel is under high demand." I listen to him quietly, and it doesn't take me long to realize he is right.

He still talking, when I turn around and wrap my arm around his warm neck. He freezes in surprise for just a second, before returning the hug. His breath tickles my ears, and I giggle."I know. I know. ' sorry. He was just a jerk."

I break the hug and look right at him. "But, what are we…wouldn't it be..." But he puts his hands on my shoulders, leans in a little, and barely whispers, "We are all best friends. This is no big deal." And of course, Blondie is right yet again.

We all take a deep breath, and walk up the stairs. I don't know why we don't use the elevator, but we choose not too. As we get closer to our suite, Trish pipes up. "And hey. I bet there are at least four beds in there if not more."

And, boy was she wrong.

**Ohhh! Don't you just love a good cliffhanger? Oh, you know you love me:)****Hope you enjoyed this little segment! And now...for the news you have all been waiting desperately for...Contest winner time:)**

**So here it goes: The winner this months contest, and winner of rights to my next character...A TIE! That's right folks...for the first time ever, we have ourselves a tie! So, the two reviewers who tied, BOTH get a character. The winners are: stephgirl9, and calmwannabe21! Congrats and nice job to both of you luckys! You will both receive PM's from me verily soon.**

**Okay, and lastly, this chapters question is a little different this week. This time, it's your turn. **

**Ask me the question. Any question. And i will answer them in a chapter! So don't forget to leave me a comment AND a question in your review. I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL MY SOUL. -Musicmaniac2222**


End file.
